guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light of Dwayna
This is listed as Prophecies campaign, but also as used by Zhu Hanuku. Which is it? 72.196.13.250 19:28, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :You can't cap from him, so it's rather moot. --Theeth (talk) 20:02, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::argo uses immoliate, doesn't he? anet isn't very detail oriented --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:44, 14 August 2006 (CDT) "This is the fastest non-elite resurrect skill." Removed because Death Pact Signet and Resurrection Signet are faster, and Vengeance is the same speed. Sunspear Rebirth Signet is also faster, although it's PvE-only. Also note that there's a statement already about how it's faster than many resurrects. Capcom 06:57, 11 December 2006 (CST) Weak This is such a 1337 skill...who uses this actually-- Shady 15:12, 20 December 2006 (CST) :its used in Minion Factory 81.152.20.254 20:59, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Was used. Minion Factory is dead --- -- (s)talkpage 21:03, 14 February 2008 (UTC) We Shall Return = No Energy? We Shall Return would still give allies no energy because they resurect with whatever% energy so whatever% of 0 energy would still give you no energy... 81.137.221.34 10:19, 7 January 2007 (CST) :"We Shall Return!" adds the stated amount to the total percentage. If it were to give, say, +60% health and +40% energy, it'd be 85% health and 40% energy total. 14:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Glitched I'm not sure but this skill seems to be glitched, so that instead of ressurecting allies in the area, it only ressurects adjacent allies. VegaObscura 22:15, 11 January 2007 (CST) :That's always been there, same as with Revive Animal. Entropy 23:33, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes I know its always been glitched, but I just thought it should be mentioned and acknowledged. VegaObscura 11:54, 13 January 2007 (CST) Range glitch reported via e-mail to NCSoft and ArenaNet again... Customer () 02/21/2007 09:50 PM It appears that both the Ranger skill "Revive Animal" and the Monk "Light of Dwayna" which should resurect several either pet animals or players accordingly, but both are useless due to the fact they seem to require TOUCH range or less, moreover the 25 energy needed by the aforementioned Monk "Light of Dwayna" makes even the fact it could only realy resurrect 1 player due to proximity even less useful... As a minimum it would be more useful if the range of these two was raised to at least a minimum of aggro range (The white circle shown on the compass, AKA "Within Earshot") Otherwise you may as well strip these skills from the game as they are as I mentioned above... COMPLETELY USELESS!!! This issue has also been mentioned on several fan sites, but no corrections made to these two skills/spells! Response (GM Clive) 02/21/2007 10:15 PM Hello, Thank you very much for contacting the Guild Wars Customer Support Team. We always appreciate hearing from our players. After reviewing your email, we decided to forward the information to the developers so they can have a closer look. The Guild Wars development team is continually making changes to improve the game and looks at your feedback very closely to make this happen. Please note that in addition to writing us, you should always feel free to post your constructive opinions/feedback/suggestions on any of the numerous Guild Wars message board ( http://eu.guildwars.com/community/category/listing/fansites/ ), where your fellow players and the dev team will be able to view them first hand. Thanks again! Please feel free to contact the support team again if you encounter any other problems. Regards, GM Clive Guild Wars Customer Support NCsoft Europe http://www.guildwars.com CoolWolf 10:45, 22 February 2007 (CST) Just to keep you all up to date, it's gone to the devs! (or is that gone to the dogs?) :Testing on the isle of the nameless is showing light of Dwayna's range is exactly what it says it is. --Fyren 11:19, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::I don't think that's actually the point. I think these guys are more commenting on the relatively limited usefulness of the skill in its limited range -- not the fact that it doesn't "do what it says on the tin", so to speak... --Altariel Noldorin 12:24, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::No. He says it requires "touch range or less." --Fyren 13:57, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Most Energy In Efficient Added the part saying " It is the most expensive ressurection skill n the game" Experienced 20:46, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :to bad every one doesn't die in the same place. unless your henching. Factions In the missons where it requires 2 teams (unwalking waters for example) can this ressurect the other team seeing as they are "allies"? :Allies =/= Party Members. If you are a Party Member of someone, you will always be their ally, however, being an ally of someone does not necessarily make you part of their party... This skill ressurects party members only, not allies which are not party members. (Log in, Sign) ---Jamster--- 23:15, 6 January 2008 (UTC) suicide? An entire party with 25% health, death penalty, and no energy? How incredibly useful!!! Let us all bow before the incredible intelligence of ANet. Seriously, I've never seen this used even once, and it's pretty clear why. Without We Shall Return, I can't see this being at all useful. If you need to resurrect your entire party, then you also need them at least able to self-heal immediately or they'll just wipe again. Perhaps provide 25% energy to the resurrected, and cause the caster to suffer a penalty per party member resurrected, like health loss, exhaustion, or forcing all of his skills to recharge for x seconds. That way, the caster saves his party and martyrs himself doing it. His death will be almost certain in the confusion.98.18.132.205 :Well, you can't finish casting this in a mob to wich your party would die anyhow. So this is only possibly used when the battle is over. But we have Resurrection Chant for that >.< --- -- (s)talkpage 23:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::This = PBAoE Resurrect (Skill). -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:04, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Cost Should it be added that this skill is the most expensive rez skill in the game tied with Lively and We Shall Return?Ur Just Jealous §§§§§§§ 22:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC)